


More To The Story

by Identiaetslos



Series: Alex Ryder Story Arcs [11]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Asari Characters, Asari headcanon, F/F, Fluff, Keep Your Love Blue, Light Smut, Naked Pathfinders, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: As a consequence of her marriage to Alex Ryder, Keri is now a member of the Tempest crew. Alex wakes up to find Keri asleep at her desk again.Prompt: Morning





	More To The Story

Alex wasn’t sure whether it was the end of a dream or the fact that the bed was empty that woke her. The low hum of the environmental controls and comfortable hug of air across her naked body reminded her that she was home, on the Tempest.

Taking a moment to gather herself, she swept her hand across the empty sheets and pressed her nose into Keri’s pillow and kissed the lovely scent still present. She was somewhere on the ship; more of a morning person than Alex and used to having to prepare for her morning broadcasts at HNS, which she still transmitted whenever her new home was in range of an Initiative signal beacon.

Likely, the asari would make fun of her, love fluttering within those sunny, sapphire eyes, and Alex would fall in love all over again.

Smiling, the human Pathfinder peeled herself out of the bed and touched her bare feet to the floor. The coolness of the simulated hardwood felt good on her otherwise overheated skin, dehydrated from exhaustion and the rigors of the previous day.

Unfortunately, not those kind of rigors. Alex smiled to herself, making a mental note to correct that oversight the next time she had a free moment with Keri. In all honesty, Keri could probably use the stress relief. Her latest project had her working more than normal; researching, talking to people, making hard decisions which left her with a lot of sleepless nights and rings around her eyes as proof.

And that is exactly how she found her.

Alex sighed, her gaze falling on Keri, still dressed in her nightgown, asleep with her head on a pile of datapads and Peaches curled up next to her. The monitor in front of Keri’s face had also fallen asleep and displayed the time: 02:56.

Peaches stirred and squeaked questioningly before running back into his cage; safety as well as anticipating a spot of breakfast before whatever shenanigans the new day would bring.

“Oh babe...” the Pathfinder whispered as she padded over to the asari she loved and pressed her lips against her head.

“Oh Goddess...” Keri murmured, breathing in air and lifted head. She glanced at Alex, then the time display, and then the datapads that had been under her nose, one of which had a small spot of drool now on the face.

“Come to bed,” Alex said, pressing her lips against Keri’s scalp crests again.

“I can finish thi...” Keri sighed in frustration at herself. She closed her eyes and leaned against Alex’s tattooed, naked body, and placed a kiss against the hard muscles of her stomach. “I’m sorry...I let time get away from m--” The HNS reporter let out an uncontrolled squeak of surprise as she was lifted off the chair by her love and cradled in her arms. “Alex!” She giggled and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck. "Aren't you supposed to do this when I'm still asleep?" She asked and was met with just a wink that sent her heart into pieces.

“I feel like one of those statues I saw photographs of in the Temple of Athame,” Alex joked.

“Well, you got the nakedness down. Massana and Vrenis are the ones you think of...and a good choice,” Keri said giving Alex a giggled kiss upon her lips. Even though Alex was stronger than any person Keri ever remembered encountering, she lightened the load anyway by bringing up a swirl of biotics.

Alex grinned and matched her, wisps of blue and purple dark energy tangling together in an elegance that only served to remind how much she cherished the woman in her arms.

“They were Champions of Serrice and Armali," Keri said, her nose against Alex. "Once bitter rivals, forces beyond their control drove them together and they fell in love; they fought so passionately side by side that not even the devil could defeat them. They are one of our most romantic tales,” Keri said, giving Alex a gentle tug with her biotics as her love set her on the bed.

“It seems like there's always more to the story," Alex said with a chuckle. "Was one of them a tattooed human?" Desire danced behind dark eyes that glittered in the low light and in fingertips that tickled her lavender skin and sucked the air from her lungs.

“No. Both are depicted as asari, which I find ironic, though there have been some recent rumors that Vrenis might not have been...well, recent as of six hundred years ago.” Keri pulled Alex into a lingering kiss that burned her flesh enough to cause a pleasant discomfort. Tomorrow promised to be a busy day, enough that this...whatever was starting now, would be horribly ill-advised. She had a meeting and then a deadline in two days for her first draft.

How did it get like this? So busy, that she felt guilty for taking advantage of the fact that the woman she loved was still on top of her and teased her neck fringe. She had staying up late to read those stories of Massana and Vrenis, over and over, imagining some gorgeous person coming along and being that hero. And here she was, not only in her arms, but she had married her. She gasped and her eyes fluttered as Alex's teeth pulled suggestively at her neck fringe. Yet she squandered her wish. Why? For a story that would be as fleeting as the time she had with Alex and far more meaningless. This was the real story, and it had just begun.


End file.
